His Eyes are Blue
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: [sequel to Roses are Red] Faith is in love with a vampire. But Bertha the Vampire Slayer is after him... can shewith the help of our resident Goth get out of this one? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

**Chapter One: Bertha the Vampire Slayer**

"So we need to- Faith?"

"Mm-hmm?" I asked dreamily, wondering what it would be like to French the person speaking.

Charity made coughing noises, giving me a sharp look. I stuck my tongue out at her. I have every right to daydream about Magnus!

Except I don't.

You see, Magnus, though the hottest thing on Earth, is of the vampire persuasion. He enjoys drinking blood, staying away from crosses and stakes, and sleeping in a coffin.

Actually, that coffin thing is a myth. I should know.

I'm a vampire shifter.

Since my parents had me, their lovely daughter, and Nick, their annoying son, as mediator/shifter hybrids, we help vamps, they help the other various undead things.

And get this: there's gonna be another one of us.

Yep. Mom's pregnant again.

Charity, my Gothish best friend, is a vampiress, female vampire. She's kinda Magnus's right hand vamp right now, since he's the new coven leader. I, on the other hand, am Mag's partner.

His partner that's madly in love with him.

"Focus, Faith," Magnus sighed. He doesn't know about my obsession with him, thank God. "We need to find out how to destroy Bertha."

"Who the heck names their kid Bertha?" Charity asked. She looked thoughtful. "Then again, who the heck names their kid Magnus?"

He shot her a glance with those sapphire blue eyes. "It was King Henry's time period, for crying out loud!"

"Hey, can either of you drive all that well?" I asked suddenly. Magnus promptly began laughing.

"What?" I wondered.

"The thought of Charity driving," He gasped.

"Oh. So I guess she's not that good?"

"I hit a pedestrian on my first try," Charity said with relish. Did I mention that she's kinda... out there?

"Then can you teach me, Magnus?" I pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Do _not_," He warned me. I just stuck out my lower lip. He's easier than my dad.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I squealed, leaping over to wrap my arms around his neck. "Down, girl," He sighed, pushing me off. Charity shot me The Look.

The Look that goes 'calm down, moron'.

"Look," I asked, "Can you two come to the Halloween dance at my school?"

"A dance?" Magnus asked, "Don't we seem to have a bad time with that?"

Yeah. Two unfortunate incidents.

I shrugged. "It'd be fun. Plus I'm not in the mood to make out with Ben, and he'll be there."

Magnus glared at Charity. "We're going."

000

I woke up the next morning at four am to the lovely sound of Mom throwing up. She's three months in, and having extreme morning sickness.

Groggily, I reached for the phone on my nightstand and dialed Charity's number.

"Hey. You awake?"

"Vampiress, remember? I never really sleep."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

"You're gonna be an excellent vamp shifter."

"Mom's throwing up again."

"Ugh. How many more months of this will you have to take?"

"Six."

"Wanna go to McDonalds? It's funny to come in when it's pitch dark. They stare at you. Oh, where something flashy. The zitty kid at the register gapes."

"Gotcha."

000

"Hey, you're right, he does stare."

I was wearing a denim mini with stiletto heeled knee length black boots. And also has a red tank top with my trusty hand-me-down leather jacket.

Charity: All black.

"So, what's up with you and Mag?" Charity asked as she downed some 'tomato juice'. I was the only one who knew what it really was.I hit her on the arm.

"Nothing," I sighed sadly. "Just friends."

"He's sooo hot for you," She smirked, looking at a black painted nail.

"Yeah, right," I snorted, "And I'm a belly dancer."

She stared at me. "Are you?"

"Anyway," She sighed, "I'm glad that you've come to terms with your feelings."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm so in love with-"

Charity's eyes widened and she put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't say a word. Just hide."

I obeyed and crawled under the table, her following. A flabby looking woman with a bad blonde perm and unstylish clothes was talking to Zit Face.

"Who's that?" I hissed. Charity turned to me. "That's Bertha."

"The Vampire Slayer?"

"No, the cowgirl. How many Berthas do you know?"

I shrugged.

"I have a great grandma Bertha."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We watched Bertha order a double cheese burger with extra mayo-OK- and with the stupid luck that we have, she sat down at our table.

Gosh, she has bad legs.

She's apparently one of those people who kicks her legs around, since Charity had to hold back a yelp.

'She wears heels' she mouthed to me, rubbing her head.

Suddenly, there was a loud, "Hmm..."

'Oh, geez,' Charity mouthed. I was guessing that there was a small splatter of blood on the table.

I rolled my eyes. Great.

Luckily, Bertha didn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed, since it turned out she was going 'Hmm...' because they forgot to add pickles.

But who knew what would happen next time.

000

**Who are you most like, Faith or Charity?**


	2. Rescues and Fine Dining

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

**Chapter Two: Resues and Fine Dining**

"Come on, I have to show you something," Ben murmured to me, pulling me upstairs to his room. OK, what exactly was he showing me?

You see, I'm the ultimate spy. Paul Slater, Ben's dad, is kinda shady, so Magnus devised a plan. Since I'm dating Ben, I can get all kind of feedback.

Of course, to get that feedback, I have to date Ben, but we all have problems.

"What?" I asked suspiciously as he sat me down on the bed. Just in case...

_Magnus?_

_What is it this time? I told you, we'll get to use my car!_

_No, it's not that-though I am EXTREMELY happy about that, since you have the awesomest car EVER._

_Awesomest isn't a word._

_Grr. Anyway, Ben has me in his room. Just wanted you ready in case I need back up._

_Don't worry. I'll bring Charity. She scares everbody._

_I know. Nick has a crush on her, though._

_Really?  
I think._

_Well. That's mildly scary._

_Tell me about it. You aren't his sister._

_Thank God._

_Hey, what's that supposed to mea-_

But I was cut off when Ben started to kiss me. Look, it's not that the guy's not a good kisser-trust me, not counting the few weeks where we weren't dating, I've been dating him for one and a half years, I should know- but he's no... well, Magnus.

Yeah. I've kissed Magnus. One word:

_Excellent_.

Anyway, as Ben kissed me, I honestly felt a little bored. There was nothing there. Nothing that really riled me up, like Magnus did, even when he wasn't kissing me.

So when the guy went for tongue, I had to stop him.

"Ben," I hissed, pushing him away, "Not now."

He gave me a pleading look. "Please?"

"No," I said strongly, giving him a hard look. But that only made him kiss my jaw, something I am not all that fond of.

"How many times do I have to say it?" I asked, still trying to push him away. But this time, he grabbed me around my waist, holding me close.

OK, I got a well muscled hot nearly invinsible vampire on hand, and I ain't afraid to use him.

Oh, there's Charity, too. She scares everyone.

"Look, Ben," I said carefully, pushing him away more, "You really should stop this. I don't wanna see you hurt."

He smirked between kisses. "Oh really? And how exactly are _you _gonna hurt me?"

He suddenly flung me on my back. My eyes widened. Was he gonna try _that_?

Let me tell you something: ain't happening.

Look, vamps are pretty fast. And Magnus and Charity are basically as powerful as a vamp gets.

_Magnus, get down here _now.

_What's going on?_

_Ben's trying stuff. I don't know how much time you ha-_

_One second._

_Bring Charity._

A few moments later, as Ben kept me pinned down, a voice came.

"Hello."

In the doorway stood Magnus and Charity, in all their vampirey glory. Charity was casually dabbing on some more eyeliner, as if nothing was going on, and trust me, that told Ben something.

They didn't need to focus to kick his butt.

Magnus walked over and gently removed Ben's arms from me.

"Exactly what were you planning on doing with her?"

Ben looked defensive. "None of your business."

Magnus gave him that vamp grin that showed all of those strong, white teeth. What people didn't know was that those teeth had the power of a shark's teeth, and the precision of a scalple.

"I believe that it is _definately _my business."

Now that you think about it, it is. I mean, I am his partner. I help him manage his affairs as coven leader. But Magnus is also my friend. A close friend. Yeah, it is his business.

Well, that was just six sentences of nothing.

Anyway, Ben just sneered(an extremely dumb thing to do that's about ten times stronger than you). "She's my girlfriend. She wanted to."

"He did _not _just say that," Charity smirked, sitting next to Ben. "Look, _buddy,_ I know Faith. Heck, since you're such a loser who just wants...you know, I probably know her better than you. She might as well go around with a shirt that has a capital _V_ on it till her wedding day."

She glanced at me. "No offense."

"None taken."

Ben seemed a bit rattled at having the freaky Goth chick and the knight-in-shining-armor protecting me, so he got off the bed.

"Fine," He said, "But she stays here."

"No," Magnus shook his head. "She's coming with us."

Ben took hold of my arm, like I was a trophy. "She's staying."

Rolling his eyes, Magnus did the only thing he could do besides cause injury. He gathered me up into his arms and waltzed out the door, Charity snickering behind us.

Needless to say, Ben followed us.

Also needless to say, I was enjoying this, my head against Magnus's chest.

Anyway, once we were in Magnus's Corvette, Ben was taken care of.

000

"I can't believe that _you _would get yourself into something like that," Charity laughed once we were at Magnus's house.

"Yes, that's usually Charity's job," Magnus commented.

"True," Charity admitted, obviously having a flashback. "I remember. I broke nine arms back in the day."

" 'Back in the day' meaning last year," Magnus supplied. He looked at the grandfather clock. "Well, time to go."

"Where?" I asked as Charity stood up.

"To dinner." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" I spluttered, "You get the blood delivered to you-"

"Now we can have donors," Magnus explained, "People who know about us who want to let us bite them. But we just drink their blood. Not inject them with the venom."

"OK." I said after a moment.

"Wanna come?" Charity asked me.

"Charity," Magnus groaned.

"It's not _that _gory," She smiled, "Just a bit... bloody. No pun intended."

"I'll come."

000

"This is the house where we're meeting tonight," Magnus said as he parked the car.

It was a perky butter-yellow house, but had all the lights off. The people-Lynn and John- obviously knew that their customers were coming.

"We obviously pay them," Charity said, nodding toward her raggy black tote bag.

A girl probably around nineteen opened the door. She smiled at them-well, at Magnus.

"Hey, Maggy," She smirked.

Then she saw Charity and I. I gave her the 'paws off' look that Charity had coached me on.

"Please," Magnus said in a restrained voice, "Call me Magnus. I prefer no nicknames."

Hah. He let Charity and I call him nicknames. Just not Maggy.

"Who are your friends?" She asked.

"This is Charity"-nods to Charity- "She'll be dining as well tonight. And this is Faith. She's a vampire shifter. She'll be watching."

We walked into the dimly lit house. A boy around Lynn's age walked up, and grinned when he saw Charity.

He got an eye roll for this.

It was pretty straight forward. There was no small talk. Charity simply leaned in and bit him right there. It was not nearly as gruesome as when Slade had bitten Giselle.

Magnus pretty much did the same, and they drank for a few moments before going, "OK, time to leave."

I saw the fang marks on John and Lynn's necks. I couldn't help feeling jealous of Lynn. _She _got a bite from Magnus.

That sounded weird.

We drove back, and I called my parents to tell them I'd be spending the night with Charity. We rolled out our sleeping bags-Charity has very little furniture- and began to talk. I would fall asleep eventually, Charity, not so much.

Magnus stayed a bit, and I finally dropped down cold.

But I could have sworn that I felt warm lips against my forehead, and a male voice whisper:

"Good night my dear friend."

000

**Hope you liked that. It's the first time I've written something truly barely making T. Anyway, how many of you think Magnus is hot (I do)? R and R!**


	3. Babysitting Charity Style

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

**Chapter Three: Babysitting- Charity style**

"Charity, will you give me a piggyback ride?" Peter Thompson, the kid I was babysitting with Charity asked, a sly look in his eye.

Her yellow eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. "Heck no, you little perv!" She screeched, whacking him with her trusty tote bag.

I guess it wasn't that great an idea to take Charity along babysitting.

The Thompsons had three kids, Beth, Peter, and Luke, ages six to twelve. Of course, with Beth, I called it young adult sitting.

"You know," I commented as Charity walked up beside me. "It's kinda weird that a ten year old would know that kinda stuff."

"Probably 'cause he sees his mom giving his dad a piggyback ride all the time," She muttered.

"That's just wrong."

Little Luke walked up, screaming for Charity to get him his teddy grams. But Beth then ran over, saying she would get them, since she didn't want Charity's Satanism rubbing off on him.

And Charity doesn't even practice Satanism.

Charity collapsed dramatically on their sofa. "Give me a stake. Now."

Beth then ran up.

"You're a bad babysitter."

I blinked. Smooth.

Charity slowly rose the way she would rise out of a coffin. She turned to Beth and said in a very cold voice:

"Kid, I'll show you a bad babysitter."

Then promptly hissed. I mean, really _hissed_. Fangs elongated and everything.

Oh. Great.

"Aaaah!" Beth screamed, leaping away from her. She looked up at me.

"She's a vampire!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Charity cried, leaping off the couch, fangs growing longer. Not a good sign. Neither was that blank look that only held hunger in her eyes. Or the animal like way she was stalking only the two little boys.

Oh, shoot.

"Charity," I said in a shaky tone. I'd never seen her like this. "OK, you need to calm down."

I had a little _Finding Nemo_ flashback.

"They're friends, not food!"

"Food?" Beth screamed, looking at me, "You mean she's seriously a vampire?"

"Vampir_ess_," I corrected, grabbing a lamp to knock my friend out with.

"She's gonna suck our blood?"

"Drink it, actually," I sighed, as Charity dodged my swoop. "And not yours." I nodded toward her brothers. "Theirs'."

I went for Charity's feet with the lamp, hoping to knock her down. But she simply made a deft jump, smirking at me.

Lovely. She still has her sense of humor, but uses it for evil.

"Now, Charity," I said as the little boys ran upstairs, "You don't really want them, do you? You had dinner last night!"  
She shrugged. "So? That was an appetizer."

"Why couldn't you order the entree?" I moaned as she flashed past me to go upstairs.

Beth was still questioning me as we ran after her. "Are you a vampiress?"

"No!" I yelled, missing Charity's head. "Now shut up!"

Just as Charity's clawing nails went to grab Peter's leg, I brought the lamp crashing down on her head- just in time to realize that a lamp wasn't big enough to knock a vamp out.

She turned to me, snarling.

Well, at least I distracted her. Yay me!

But I wasn't gonna start moonwalking right away(how do people do that anyways? Oh well, Michael Jackson creeps me out.). Charity ran at me, pinning me to the wall with her vampiress strength.

"Look," She hissed, glaring at me. "You're my friend, Faith. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Charity's my friend," I responded coldly, "This creature isn't her."

"Oh really?"

Suddenly, she did one thing that made me really mad. She winked.

"You know," She whispered in her husky voice, "They'll make you replace that lamp."

"You faked it?"

"How else was I gonna make them obey me?"

I rolled my eyes. Wonderful.

Now Charity turned away from me and back to Peter.

"Ready to become immortal?" She smiled at him, hands around his neck.

He shook his head.

"Wait!" A voice yelled. Charity raised her head. There stood Beth, steak knife in hand. She ran up to Charity and grabbed her arm. I watched as the twelve year old plunged the kife into Charity's well-endowed chest.

"Oh!" Charity screamed, making screeching sounds. She looked at Beth and said in a faint voice: "I feel so... cold."

And fell down the stairs, dead.

Or, that's what they thought.

"You saved us Beth!" Luke cried, hugging her.

No praise to the vampire shifter. Oh nooo.

Of course, I was the only one who knew that the stake had to be wooden to kill the vampire, but whatever. Charity lay there, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"We better not tell anybody," I said, "Nobody'll believe us!"

The three nodded, and I felt a strange feeling in the air. Beth yawned.

"After all this, I wanna go to bed."

The others nodded, and walked into her room. I smiled. Charity's spell had worked.

She got up and calmly pulled the knife out of her chest. The skin, as well as the clothing, was mended, and she turned to me.

"I think I should have won the academy award."  
"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Best vampire to quote _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

She shrugged. "I loved that movie."

"Who doesn't?"

Anyway, we debated over who was hotter, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom for two hours, until the parents came and we left, big smiles on our faces.

000

"OK, now you try," Magnus instructed me. It was the night of our driving lessons.

I pushed on the gas, and the car surged forward. Magnus slammed on the breaks. Having to put his leg over mine, I might add.

"Try again," He encouraged. I rolled my eyes, and continued. We made our way around, and apparently, I was good enough to make smalltalk, 'cause he went,

"Why do you date a boy who tried to hurt you?"

I shrugged. "I... I don't know. I guess I like him. And there's nobody else to date. He likes me."  
Magnus snorted. "He likes your figure, Faith."

I made to swat him with one hand, and Magnus grabbed it. And wouldn't let go. I pushed on the breaks, and the car slowed to a stop(thank God we were still in the parking lot).

He looked into my eyes for a moment, and I did the same with him. We were silent. I felt as if I couldn't move. My fingers slid into his. We began to lean closer when-

"Hellooo? Can you two get to moving so that I can pointlessly follow?"

I silently cursed Charity as we moved apart, and moved on.

000

"I got my license!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around Magnus's neck. Charity coughed. We were in the the alley, one of our original meeting places.

That's when a growl came.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Faith de Silva."

000

**Who thinks that Magnus likes Faith and is in denial? Or is Faith just coming on strong? Vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

**Chapter Four: Distarction**

I turned slowly, finding none other than Super Flab, aka Bertha. She was staring at us, stake in hand, cross around neck. I could tell that her purse held more stakes.

"So," She smirked, "The daughter of Hector and Susannah de Silva, hanging out with common criminals."

Charity turned to Magnus and made a curtsy(yes, this is our Charity).

"Well," She smiled, "What do we do,O great leader of ours?"

Magnus glared at her. "Thanks for the input."

"My pleasure."

"Look," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Maybe we should get our acts together and kick Bertha's butt."

As Bertha laughed uncertaintly, Magnus looked at me from under a bit of hair that flopped over his forehead.

"Are you sure you want to help? This isn't your battle. And..." He paused. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, yeah, me, he'll sacrifice," Charity commented, rolling her yellow eyes. "But not his sweetie pie Faith."

Just as I was about to say-in unisence with Magnus- that I was not his sweetie pie, a blinding pain hit my head. I couldn't see anything. I was just... gone.

I felt my body hit the pavement, heard Charity and Magnus's voices, but nothing registered. I was out.

_A finger stoked my skin. Hands that I knew so well cupped my face. I sighed in happiness. This was the way things were supposed to be._

_His breath ruffled my hair. I sat on the soft grass, pulling him closer. His lips were growing closer to mine-_

"Come on, we kinda need a third person!"

I awoke looking up at Charity. She looked angry, needless to say, but worried at the same time.

"You OK?" She asked as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Yeah."  
"Good, 'cause Mag and I need backup."

I turned to the other side. Magnus was nimbly dodging Bertha's stake.

"Doesn't he have a weapon?" I blurted out.

"Yes," Charity admitted, "But we need a distraction so that he can get it."

She pushed me between the two, right in Bertha's face.

"Good luck,distraction."

After shooting her The Look, I turned back to Bertha and waved weakly.

"Hey!" My voice was high pitched. "That... that sure is a nice stake you have. Cedar?"  
Bertha perked up and looked lovingly at the stake. "Rowan. You know, that kind of wood is supposed to fight ghosts too."

"Really?" I shot a look at Magnus, who was looking through his leather jacket for a weapon. "So, are vamps the only things you slay?"  
"Yes. We're chosen at birth-" suddenly, a sly look came to her face. "You're trying to distract me!"

"Lucky guess, wench."

A dagger whirled and hit Bertha in the arm, making her scream... well,quite a lot.

I turned back to Magnus and smirked.

"Nice goin', Batman."

He glared at me. "What's... Batman?"

"You don't know what Batman is?" I laughed.

"Vampire!"  
I blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Charity, you explain."  
As Charity began the story of Batman, I walked over to the moaning Bertha.

"You aren't a very good Slayer."  
She simply whimpered, pulling the dagger out of her arm and handing it to me. I grimaced, wishing I could whipe the blood off of my hands.

"I will get you," She hissed, getting to her feet.

She got a "Yeah right." from two vamps and a shifter.

We watched as she disappeared down the alley.

000

I couldn't get what Magnus called a 'fainting spell' out of my mind. Charity had said that I had only been out a few seconds.

But what I had seen... no, more like felt most of the time. Whoever that guy was, I couldn't see his face.

"You seem distracted," Mom commented as she ate fifty mouthfuls of her newest craze- hershey's bars.

I looked down at my grilled cheese. "I guess."

"Look," Mom grinned, "I may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean that I'm not your mom. It's the job, isn't it?"

By 'the job' she meant the shifter thing.

"Kinda," I shrugged.

"You seem to be hanging out with Charity lately." Her eyes-which mine are exact carbon copies of- avoided mine.

"Yeah."

"Don't get me wrong, but Charity seems kinda... out there?"

I looked Mom in the eye.

"OK," I began, "Don't freak, but... Charity's one of my clients."  
Mom paled. "You mean... she's a vampire?"  
I nodded, putting a bit of grilled cheese into my mouth. "Mm-hmm. She's only been one for six years though. Not nearly as many as Mag-" I shut my jaws.

OH SHOOT.

"What?" Mom arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I smiled sweetly, twisting my hands in my lap.

"You were saying a name," She pestered, "I know you were."  
"Yeah, Maggy," I improvised, thinking of Lynn, Magnus's blood donor. She has that despicable name for him, and- OK, getting a bit off topic. "A friend of mine. Charity introduced me to her."  
"You were talking about a boy," Mom persisted, "I can tell it from your eyes." She looked down her nose at me. "A boy you love."

My heart was pounding, and my mind racing. I almost never lie to my mom. I don't want to anytime soon. But.. well... I guess I'll have to-

"Magnus is the boy I was dancing with!" I blurted out. Mom's eyes widened.

Great. What am I into now?

000

**Which of these types would you describe Magnus as?**

**a) bad boy**

**b) jock**

**c) romantic**

**Heehee... I bet I know what you're gonna put...**


	5. Coming Clean

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

**Chapter Five: Coming Clean**

Avoid. Avoid.

Of course, it was a little late for that.

Mom glared at me. "How can you do that?" She cried, "I forbade you to-"

"Mom!" I yelled, "He's a vampire!"

I don't know how I just said it like that. And I don't know when I started crying. But I know _why _I was. Because Magnus was a vampire. The guy I LOVE is a member of the exclusive undead club!

That is a bit of a crisis, of you ask me.

"Faith," She said in a shaky voice. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I murmured. Maybe Mom would be able to help me. She had fallen for a ghost, after all. Dad. Oh, shoot, Dad's gonna be mad...

"Come over here," She whispered, pulling me close and stroking my hair. Like when I was five...

"Faith, why are you so upset?"

"Oh, nothing," I made my voice sound perky, but it was still shaky. "Nothing at all. I just love him."

_"I love him!" I screamed to him, "You can't stop me, I LOVE him!"_

I blinked. That was strange...

Mom looked at me. "You... love him?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know it's wrong, but I do. Just like-"

"Just like I loved Jesse." She finished for me. "Just like I still do. A ghost, a vampire. What's the big difference?"

My jaw dropped. "You're serious?"

"Of course," She murmured in her motherly way. "I was in the same position as you a long time ago... just... just don't get yourself hurt."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. Mom looked at me with eyes that mirrored mine.

"Do what's best for him."

000

I looked at the long, slinky black dress I was wearing. Guess what I had decided to go as for the Halloween dance?

Yep. Vampiress. Hey, no one knows vamps better than me!

Charity was staring at her own reflection. She was dressed as... well, the wife of Satan. Without the tacky devil horns. You see, she has a pleated red mini, and a leather red vest that was a bit revealing for a girl who looked her age.

But I shouldn't be talking. Since Dad was out with Nick, I got to wear a strapless dress with a long slit up the side that Mom just adored. She was never the kind of restricting parent.

I looked out the window. There was Ben, in a Dracula costume, and Magnus, in just a tux.

Shoot me. Please.

000

I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck, swaying gently to the music. Dang, Magnus is a way better dancer.

For the first time since I started loving Magnus and dating Ben at the same time, I feel guilty. I simply nod as Ben speaks to me, and keep my eyes on the vampire, who is surrounded by fangirls.

Maybe this is wrong. I don't even _like _Ben, and yet I'm going out with him. Basically going steady, since he's hinted at that many times.

"I'll get some punch," Ben said after a moment, walking off. I hate punch.

I sat in a corner, waiting, tapping my toe, admiring how hot Magnus looked in that tuxedo...

When I realized something.

Charity was missing.

I got up and began to look around the halls, hoping Bertha wasn't a chaperone, when I heard that resilient tone.

"Look, you're Faith's boyfriend. I don't know why, since she has Magnus in the palm of her hand, but you are. And, basically, I prefer not to date guys who cheat on their girlfriends."

My jaw dropped as I saw the scene in front of me. Charity, pressed up against the wall.

By Ben.

"Come on, Char," He said softly.

"Gross," She hissed, "I hate nick names. And get a breath mint, loser."

Suddenly, as I stood, frozen, Ben pressed his mouth to Charity's.

All guilty thoughts faded.

But before _I _could do anything, Charity ripped herself away from Ben's searching lips, and snarled at him. No, seriously, _snarled_.

And this time, she wasn't kidding.

"Hey, Ben," She smiled, showing those fangs. "Have you ever heard of vampires having super strength?"

"Yeah, but they don't ex-"

With that, Charity sent Ben hurling into the wall.

"That's a Hallmark moment," I commented, walking into view. Charity got a true look of concern on her face.

"Faith, I'm-"

"Don't worry," I soothed, touching her arm. "It's OK. You got Ben. Now all I have to do is this."

I walked over to the 'poor' boy and kicked him with my stiletto heel.

000

"I can't believe you didn't foresee this," Magnus commented as we sat side by side in the gym.

"No, don't comfort me," I said sarcastically, "Just torture me with my stupidity."

"Well," He snarled, "It was kind of stupid!"

Even though we kept our voices soft, some dancing people kept glancing at us.

Charity walked over and sat down.

"Sarah and Charlie are having a _very _good time," She snickered, "Oh, and by the way, the majority of the people in this room think that you two are the cutest couple they've ever seen."

Charity has a tendency to pump total strangers for info.

She glared at us glaring at each other. "Aw, great, you two are fighting again?"

She took us each by the arm and led us to a janitor's closet, shoved us in, and jammed something in the lock so that we couldn't get out.

"I want you to talk," She said. Then her voice turned into a purr. "Or _not _talk..."

000

**So, what do you think is gonna go on in that closet? Tell me! R and R!**


	6. What Happened in the Closet

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

**Chapter Six: Te Amo**

**Magnus's POV(a/n: Betcha were wondering when I'd do that!)**

The upside: I was out of the way of those hormonal teenage girls.

The downside: I was stuck with Faith.

She was glaring at me spitefully, her long, wavy hair in her face. I remembered that day in the alley. We had barely known each other, then...

Those emerald eyes were full of anger, the typical anger you see in her. But the way she looked so wild, so outraged, reminded me...

_"I never thought I'd find you," She laughed, "The one who has evaded me for so long..."_

That was strange.

_**Faith's POV**_

Magnus had a weird, clouded look in his eyes for a moment. Then he blinked. I brushed a bit of hair out of my face.

"Nice of you to come back to the land of the not-so-living," I commented, "Now, look, what's your problem?"

"Remember what I said that one day?" He asked, "When I said we hunger?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"There's your answer."  
"What do you mean!" I yelled, "You're so cryptic, and so protective, all high and mighty, and-"

He got up close to me.

"Oh, really?" He said, his voice just as loud as mine, "Then let me say something about you, _m'lady_! _You _are the most hyperactive, inept, psychotic-" He broke off, and looked me in the eye, his eyes boring into me.

"You, Faith Isabella de Silva, are the most annoying creature I've ever met. And I love you."

My jaw would have dropped. If it wasn't quickly occupied.

Magnus had swept me up into his arms, his lips meeting mine. My arms twisted around his neck, just as his were around my waist, and my eyes were closed.

That's when I realized a few things.

A) I was kissing, no, _making out with _a twenty-one year old.

B) He was a vampire.

C) He was **_Magnus_**.

_Excellent_.

His tongue ran across my mouth, and I eargerly opened said mouth, thus turning it into a French kiss.

But Magnus, being Magnus, suddenly stopped all the fun and jerked away.

"I'm sorry, Faith," He said in a ragged voice, looking down. But I pulled him toward me again.

"I have something to tell you," I whispered.

"What?" He asked softly.

"_Te amo_, Magnus."

He apparently forgot that he had decided to stop kissing me, and we found a nice chair in the closet, where he sat down, I sat down on his lap, and we went back to our lovely French kiss make-out.

_Charity's POV_

I was starting to get bored. All that had happened since I'd left those two was: Two guys hitting on me, me punching said guys, and Ben being transported to the hospital with a broken wrist.

Big baby.

So, I decided to check on my two dear friends. Now, I'm not a big matchmaker, but I'm not _blind_. I had known ever since I saw them that something was going to happen.

I walked up and knocked on the closet door. No answer.

"Hello?"  
No answer.

So, me being the good girl I am, not wanted two people to suffocate, I opened the door.

"Oh... My... Gosh..."

And shut it really fast.

Well... they sure weren't suffocating.

_**Faith's POV**_

I won't tell you exactly _what _Charity saw.

All I'll tell you is that it was kinda rated PG-13(yes, I'm still a virgin, perverts).

A bit later, I was smoothing my hair down(and making sure I didn't have any... let's call them bites), and Magnus, being the nervous wreck of a vampire he is, was blabbing nonstop as he fixed his tuxedo.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad..."  
"Shut up or I'll have to kiss you again," I smirked, "And we know where that gets us."

He rolled his eyes. But still could not keep a smile off of his face.

"So?" I asked, "How are we gonna handle it?"

"I suggest we keep it quiet."  
"Charity knows _something_."  
"She always did."

A thought struck me.

"Magnus, do you know Spanish?" I asked innocently.

"No," He laughed, "But I have a strange feeling about what _te amo _means."

"Good."

000

_Charity's POV_

I am disturbed.

OK, you probably got that from the moment you met me, but now I am **_really_** disturbed. Most people are after seeing their best friends making out. Sure, I had hinted that they should, but who listens to me?

Creepy...

--------

**I KNOW it was short and a filler, but ya had to know, right?**


	7. Rubbing it In

**Chapter Seven: Rubbing it In**

_**Faith's POV**_

Now, my Grandma has never seen Magnus. And of course, I'm not gonna tell my parents about what's going on. This isn't _The Brady Bunch_. So, I arranged Magnus and mine's first 'meeting' since the whole Halloween thing.

Charity and I hadn't spoken of it at all. I'm kinda uncomfortable with that topic. We will, but it'll come later.

So, I called Magnus up.

Me: Um... hi.

Magnus: Er... hello.

Me: It's Faith.

Magnus: I think I'm able to recognize your voice by now.

Me: (nervous laughter) Uh, yeah. So, wanna come over to my place on Friday? To... talk? 'Cause Grandma doesn't know you, and it wouldn't be suspicious, and-

Magnus: Trust me. I'll be there.

Yeah. I'm smooth. You see, Magnus and I aren't an _item_ yet, and I want to see if that dance thing was a fluke like the first kiss...

Grandma was in her room when he came by. A soft knock on the door. I looked in the mirror(snug red t-shirt, lucky leather jacket, jeans, no shoes 'cause what's the point, hair natural), and ran to the door.

"Hey!" I could tell that my voice was super nervous, and Magnus in that leather jacket and jeans, looking totally hot and masculine...

"Hey," He grinned back.

"Come in," I said in a soft voice, "We need to go to my room, or else Grandma'll find us." He nodded, and I cautiously took his hand and ran.

Once we were up, I sat down on my bed-not lay on it, creeps!- and looked at him for a moment. Wow... who knew that being in love would be like this.

"I'm sorry about what happened, and in the heat of the moment-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Magnus, I love you."

Sure, I had declared it already, but that had been in Spanish, so he might as well know that I mean it in English as well.

His sapphire eyes widened. "You were _serious_?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Duh! I don't throw that phrase out on anyone!" Magnus just stared at me, and slowly sat down at my side.

"_You _were serious, right?" I asked slowly, my face heating up.

"I'm not Lancelot," He said, offended, "I don't just kiss a lady without meaning it."

I suddenly remembered that woman he had loved back before he was undead. He had kissed her...

"But Faith," He sighed, "I'm a vampire, I-"

I put a finger over his lips for a moment. "We'll make it work."  
Long pause.

"So," I muttered finally, "We're together?"

"I believe so."

It was so strange. Magnus had been one of my closest friends for a while, and now he's my... boyfriend.

I love it.

We then shook hands to seal the agreement.

Like that lasted long.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

I ran my fingers through Magnus's hair, totally loving the feeling of him up so close to me. And we can make out now without feeling weird, 'cause we're TOGETHER!

Ben?  
Buh-bye.

Anyway, we were very 'in the moment' as Cassidy, my ex-best friend(she kissed Magnus. Enough said) would have said, when a yell came through.

"Faith Isabella de Silva!"

Of course, Magnus apparently lost all vampire grace at the moment, and I'm not very poised either, so we yelped, broke apart, and went tumbling off our spot where we had been sitting.

"Ow!" I yelped as we hit the ground.

"Bloody..." Magnus hissed as he stood, taking my hand and helping me up.

"Faith," Grandma cried, "Who is this boy and what are you two doing?"

"Dang!" Magnus cried, and suddenly was... gone. No, wait...

A large black bat with sapphire blue eyes flew onto my shoulder.

"What the heck did you just do, Captain Obvious?" I shouted at the bat as Grandma screamed. It was kind of strange to think that I had just been kissing him.

"Sorry," The bat sighed, "Reflex."

He then was a 6'5" hottie again, and I wasn't so mad anymore...

"Magnus, you'll have to go," I said carefully.

"Why?"  
"I'm gonna have to call my mother."

-----------

Grandma's jaw dropped. "And you have to keep it a secret that I'm dating Magnus," I finished, "'Cause I think it would be bad if they knew I am DATING a vamp. Kay?"

"I-I can't believe Susie never told me." She murmured.

"Well," I reasoned, "We kinda wanna keep it a bit of a secret, you know?"  
She nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll keep the secret for you-if you promise not to do that again."

"Sure."

_At least, I won't let you catch me._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited filing my nails at school. I watched as Jennifer, an extremely snobby and popular girl in my class, walked by.

"Still no guy to pick you up?" She sneered, leaning against her quarterback boyfriend. I blinked.

"Actually, I do. His name is Magnus."  
"Magnus?" She giggled, "What a weird n-"

"Hey Magnus!"

I waved enthusiastically as he drove his black corvette up. Jennifer promptly stopped laughing, and her eyes started to bug out.

I pranced over(OK, not pranced, I mean, it's me) and wrapped my arms around Magnus and kissed him soundly. We then calmly drove off.

I love being me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was peaceful as I lay asleep. Of course, I really wouldn't know, being unconcious, but-

I'll shut up now.

But something... something woke me up. I didn't wake up with my eyes open, so I had no idea what was up. But I felt the icey cold breath against my face, the hand tracing my face.

I rolled over and opened my eyes.

And screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry for taking so long, and keepin' the Magnusness away from y'all. I'm a busy girl!**_

_**Your author chick,**_

_**El**_


	8. Late Night Snack

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

**Chapter Eight: Late Night Snack**

"Aaah!" I screamed, looking up at Magnus's face. No, more like looking at his fangs. Because those were quite frightening, elongated and sharp.

"Nice night, isn't it?" He asked smoothly. It wasn't his voice though. You know when people get drunk, they sometimes speak with a slur, and their voice sounds different? Well, it was like that, but not a slur. Just something... different.

"Magnus," I said in a shaky voice. "Get out of here, or Grandma will kill you. More or less."  
He chuckled. "Nobody can hear you, _beloved_."

I shivered at that last word. He had said it in such a sarcastic way... "What do you mean."

"Think. Vampire."

Oh. Grandma was in a hypnotic stage downstairs, Magnus's slave until he let her go.

Great.

"So," I smiled shakily, trying to remain calm. "Stopped by Lynn's lately?"  
"She wasn't home," He growled, "And I was very, _very_ hungry, so I decided to stop by for a... late night snack."

I touched my throat, which he was staring at with such intensity. Out of control vampires can't control their venom. If Magnus bit me...

It'd be over.

I'd be a vampiress.

Like Charity.

Charity.

She knew Magnus as well as I did, if not better. Maybe she'd know what to do. I clawed for the phone, but Magnus grabbed me by the wrist.

"Calling Charity?"

I glared at him. "You can't hurt her. She's like you."

"Yes. But remember, I'm the coven leader. I have powers that she can't even comprehend..."

_This isn't Magnus, this isn't Magnus_, I kept thinking. He was out of control, like Giselle had been that one time.

When he wasn't looking, I grabbed a stake that I always kept under my pillow. If I had to...

No...

If I had to, would I be able to stake him?

"Being a vampiress isn't all that bad, Faith," Magnus whispered in my ear. "Then... we could be together..."  
He was right! I smiled, thinking about it, I'd never have to die, never have to-

Wait... I was falling under Magnus's spell. Even though I can't fall for his Vampire Scent, I could fall for the spell.

Easily.

I fought. I really did. But as I fought, Magnus whispered things in my ear, and stroked my hair, traced my face...

And I fell for it.

Fell hard.

I didn't know what happened much after that. But I was fully aware of that voice.

"Magnus, no!"

Magnus turned his head sharply to where Charity stood in the doorway. I realized that I was in a limp position, his hands cradling my head.

He had been about to bite me.

"Don't do this, Mag," Charity hissed, running over and struggling to get his arms off of me. But Magnus wouldn't let go, simply throwing Charity off. Her eyes were wide, and I saw fear. And I was too weak to help.

"Stop, Charity!" Magnus yelled, throwing her to the floor. He quickly positioned himself, the fangs were coming nearer.

"Don't do this to her!" Charity suddenly screamed.

"YOU LOVE HER!"

Those three words stopped a coven leader. Those three words made Magnus's eyes clear, and his face show a look of horror, not hunger.

"What-what did I do?" He whispered, checking my neck. "Thank God," He murmured once he realized that I hadn't been bitten.

Everything was silent for a moment, and finally, I broke the silence in a shaky voice.

"Magnus?"

Charity lept to her feet, and Magnus drew me close, onto his lap. I couldn't help it. My tears fell, and I couldn't stop it. Charity and Magnus understood.

The vampires understood.

"I'm so so-" Magnus began, but I cut him off.

"No. It's not your fault. Not at all. Thanks, Charity."  
"You're welcome," She said in a small voice.

Magnus suddenly stood, and looked at me, taking my chin and turning my face toward him.

"Faith. You cannot see me again. Ever. It doesn't matter if we're partners, it doesn't matter... it doesn't matter how I feel about you. I can't let you get hurt. Or become... one of us."

He then kissed me softly, his lips barely brushing mine.

Kissed me one last time.

A bat flew out of my window that night.

My tears fell even heavier now, and I felt Charity slide up next to me.

"Ssh," She murmured, hugging me, "You still have a friend here. It's OK for you to hang out with me."  
But she knew it made no difference.

Because Magnus was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took on a broken-hearted Elle from _Legally Blonde_ state from then on. Eating chocolate ice cream, watching soaps with Charity.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" I asked slowly.

She didn't answer, enthralled by a great _General Hospital _episode.

"Charity?"  
"Ooh, Jason strikes out! You know, that's amazing how often that happens with how hot these dudes are-"

"CHARITY!"

She turned to me. "Sorry. I guess that you and I share a bond. The friendship bond. Meanwhile, you and Magnus are blood mates, so-"

"Wait," I waved a hand in front of her. "Blood mates?"  
"Dang, I just said too much!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**OK, who would you be most reluctant in facing a fight with?(without the powers)  
A) Faith, with her kick-boxing moves**_

_**B) Charity, because she's scary and has no consience whatsoever**_

_**C) Magnus, 'cause he could beat the heck out of you with his hottie strength**_

_**Vote!**_


	9. Chapter 9

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I have an exciting an important announcement to make. I am holding a contest. It is called 'From the POV of Charity'. To participate, you go to my profile, click on email, and write a oneshot from Charity's POV.**_

_**Rules**_

_**1: NO slash at ALL with ANY of the characters. All of my characters are hetero.**_

_**2: NO incest. I don't know how you'd do this, but...**_

_**3: It can be a Charity/Magnus, but only if it's preFaith.(actually, I'd like to see this...) and it must include their breakup. Wait, it can be like up until Charity realized that Faith and Magnus were in love with each other. Then she can let go. Just, Magnus can't cheat on Faith.**_

_**4: It CAN be a Charity/Ben, if you really wanna be wild.**_

_**5: Charity/OC is OK too.**_

_**6: It can't be parts of the story from Charity's POV. It has to be original, though you can do something like when she got bitten, when she worked for the Red Cross, when she was normal...**_

_**7: Have fun with it. Oh, and none of the characters can die.**_

_**What the winner gets:**_

_**The winner gets recognition, and my fanfic password, so that they can upload their story as a document onto my document manager. But, they can't make it a chapter. I'll do that. If they DO make it a chapter, then I shall delete it and pick a different winner. Kay? PM me about any questions, and get to writing. Oh, one more thing. The story must have a title, and the subject of your email must be: 'From the POV of Charity'.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**El, aka, Faithheart**_


	10. IMing Rocks

**Chapter Eight: IMing Rocks**

It only took one look at the message to know who was IMing me. Heck, the screenname was a giveaway.

**BowDwn2MeorDie: Hey, you sound sxy! Wanna go 2 a bar wimme?**

I rolled my eyes and typed.

**NightGoddess: No thanx, Charity.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: Dang, what told u it was me?**

**NightGoddes: Hey, u actually use chatspeak! Charity's somewhat human!**

**  
BowDwn2MeorDie: So, so.**

**NightGoddess: (huggles)**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: When I become supreme ruler of everything, u are the first 2 be punished by the most awfullest way eva.**

**NightGoddess: Oh, I luv u 2!**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: Dontcha wanna kno what the punishment is? DONTCHA!**

**NightGoddess: No!**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: ...**

**NightGoddess: OK, YES!**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: ...**

**NightGoddess: I hate u.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: Automatic Response: M-m-m-My Sharona!**

**NightGoddess: Dang, you DO have issues...**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: I know. NOW do ya wanna hear?**

**NightGoddess: Automatic Response: -and then they made me their cheif...**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: JACK SPARROW!**

**NightGoddess: OK, how'll u punish me?**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: I shall... make you eat Apple Pie.**

**NightGoddess: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: So. Still got the Maggy blues?**

**NightGoddess: (flinches) YES. I LOVE him. Btw, what are blood mates? You neva told me.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: I'm not allowed 2. At least not yet. It's kinda a law.**

**NightGoddess: Anyways, I have an evil plot.**

**BownDwn2MeorDie: Really? I see I've had a bad influence on u, which, in my sick, twisted little world, is good:D**

**NightGoddess: I shall date Ben. Again.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: a-HA!**

**NightGoddess: And when Magnus realizes that he was temporarily insane and takes me back, I'll still date Ben. **

**BowDwn2MeorDie: So... u'll cheat on him.**

**NightGoddess: In a sense. I need payback. And Magnus hates his guts, so he won't mind.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: U need to stop watching _Grey's Anatomy_.**

**NightGoddess: Pfft. So do u.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: True.(shrugs)**

**NightGoddess: Hey. Have u eva heard of an indoor beach?**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: Oh brother...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do know that I'm a vampire, right?" Charity asked, her voice muffled through the many veils she was wearing.

"M-hmm," I said, waving at a cut guy. Hey, I needed a man, had on a new skimpy bikini, and had a good figure. When you got it, flaunt it.

"And you do know that if I take these veils off, I'll probably die?"

"Sure do."

We were at a remarkably realistic indoor beach. I was wearing a red bikini with a strapless top, and Charity was wearing stuff that made her look like a Goth Jazira from _Hidalgo._

I scanned the area for Ben. Where was he...

Got 'em.

"Ben!" I waved at him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey," I walked up to him and got up close. "Wanna get back together?"  
"Sure, babe."  
I flinched at the 'babe'.

But this was _too _easy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BowDwn2MeorDie: U got him.**

**NightGoddess: Hook, line, and sinker.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: There's that Latina goddess!**

**NightGoddess: O, just shut up.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: So, what's ur next move?**

**NightGoddess: My fam's having a Christmas party. Ur invited, btw. But so is Ben... and so will Magnus.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: Faith... u do know why he broke up with u, right?**

**NightGoddess: Er... not quite.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: It's cuz he luvs u. He wants u 2 be safe.**

**NightGoddess: Puh-leeze. That's soo _General Hospital_.**

**BowDwn2MeorDie: Is it? Dang, that sounded sentimental.**

**NightGoddess: For shame, wench!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yes, I know it's short, so sue me. The 'From the POV of Charity' contest is still up, and the deadline's July 17th. I need some competitors, but since I only have one(armedwithapen) right now, I'll extend the deadline if I have to. Please tell me in your reviews if you're competing, and btw, put ur penname on the email when you send your story to me. Look at chapter nine for rules and other details.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey, I've decided that unless you have my email already, such as armedwithapen should, and Steph(your penname is so long, I'm not even gonna try to spell it in fear of cursing a certain hot soccer player), you can just PM me your stories if you want to participate in the 'From the POV of Charity' contest._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_El_**


	12. Magnus, Vamp King and Jealous Ex!

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

_**Chapter Nine: Magnus, King of the Vamps-and Jealous Ex**_

The next few weeks went uneventfully. That is, until the Christmas party. Let's start a few days before hand...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate all gift giving holidays," Charity sighed, collapsing on my couch.

"Why?" I asked, stringing some lights on the Christmas tree.

"Because, when and if I do get something nowadays, it's something I can't eat, on account of I'm a bloodsucking superchick."

"While we're on the subject of your oh so lovely race..." I had been pushing this subject for weeks. "What are blood mates?"

Charity gave a deep sigh and stood up. "Where's that book I gave you?"

"I'll get it."

A few moments later, Charity and I were on the net, and we were poring over the book.

"Blood mates are people who's DNA is compatible," Charity explained, "So compatible, that it reaches through... well, death."

"Excuse me?"

"Look," She sighed, pointing to the screen. A site was loading. My jaw dropped.

"OH. MY. GOSH. Magnus sure left that out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Ben," Mom smiled her best fake smiled. "How have you been doing in school?"

"Fine."

"What exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" Dad asked through gritted teeth. Ben looked a bit scared, and I couldn't let my guest-coughbaitcough-get scared, right?

"Dad," I said sternly, "He hasn't done anything."

_Anything except try to make me do it with him and try to cheat on me with my best friend, **and** in fact, he's already cheated on me..._

Tons of family were gathered around the place. Grandma, Andy, my three uncles, their wives and kids...

Still no Magnus.

Charity was looking her most festive in black jeans and a matching t-shirt. Did she mind that people stared?

Not at all.

I was still reeling over yesterday's info, and Charity was assuring me that if I fainted, she would not grab me and save my life.

A knock at the door.

"Ohmygosh," I hissed to Charity, checking my reflection. Red sweater, denim skirt... good.

I opened the door slowly. Blushing, I avoided his eyes, realizing that this breakup thing was harder than I thought...

"Hi Magnus."

"Hello Faith."

I opened the door a bit more so that he could walk in. "Nice to see you again."

He gave a small, sad smile. "Same here, trust me."

There was a long silence.

Thankfully, I have my pet vampiress to help out.

"Well, this is awkward," Charity commented, pulling us into the family room. "Now, let's go and have Mr. Dark Lord meet your family, chums! Hah, reminded you of jolly old England, Mag?"  
"I do _not _say things like that," He said through gritted teeth. Or fangs. Or both.

That's when he ran straight into Ben, who was going to get some more egg nog, which he did _not _need.

"You!" Ben cried. Magnus looked at him. He looked at me. Looked at Ben again. Ditto for me. Then, finally, he turned back to Ben and said in that icy voice:

"Me."

With that, he swept into the living room, looking all hot and angry and king of vampires and all...

Insert big sigh here.

"That went well," Charity grinned cheerfully, "I expected Magnus to slash the guy right there."

"Yeah, but in a way, it went great," I giggled, "My mission is on its way to being accomplished."

I then turned my head and saw my dad and Magnus speaking to each other. I went as white as Charity, which I didn't think was possible.

"Oh no."

Magnus and my dad are the exact same hight, and just as muscular(actually, Magnus a bit more so) and both looking all broody and serious. Except to me, it looks hot on Magnus and weird on Dad.

I ran over(which gave me the look of Elle in Legally Blonde, since I was wearing stilettos) in between them, and said in a rushed voice, "DadMagnusMagnusDadOKnowlet'sgoMag!"

And I was dragging him away.

"Actually," Magnus said coldly, "Your father and I were discussing something very infuriating."

"What?"

"You."

Charity snickered from her spot on the couch.

"WHAT!" Magnus and I shouted at her at the same time.

"Nothing," She replied, "Just thinking about what happened last time you two fought like that-remember where Magnus-"

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled again. My face was very red, and Magnus would have been if he could blush.

I put my hands on my hips and faced Magnus again. "But on that subject, _you_ were the one that broke up with _me_, not the other way around. And last time we were talking, it was all 'I love you Faith, I just _haaave_ to do this for your safety'. You know what? It doesn't look like you were breaking up with me for security now!"  
"I would move this to the hallway bathroom if I were you," Charity instructed in a bored tone. I grabbed Magnus's arm and dragged him out into the bathroom for our 'discussion'.

"Maybe you weren't the girl I thought you were," He hissed in my face. I blushed a bit, glad that mobody could hear us.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You bring that loser in to make me jealous!" Oh, goody, I could see where I could get this.

"And..." I smirked, "What if I didn't?"

Magnus was silent.

"Ben's quite the kisser, by the way," I continued innocently, "Even better than you." Total lie. I mean, DUH, have you been READING the story?  
Magnus looked like he wanted to punch something. Excellent.

He suddenly looked up. He stared for a moment, then muttered to himself something like "For God's sake, Charity, you're a psychic as well as a psycho!"

He then looked down at me.

"So Ben's the better kisser, huh?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I love Magnus the flirt, don't you? Tell me what you think will happen! Btw, Bertha's gonna be in the next chapter... R and R!**_


	13. M'dear, You Haven't Had the Best

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

_**Chapter Ten: M'dear, You Haven't Had the Best**_

Before I could even say anything, I was in Magnus's arms, and he was kissing me quite thoroughly.

Hah. This seems to happen to me often.

But this time, it was with much more passion, much more intense. I could feel Magnus's jealousy and rage at me. Feel his lust for me as well.

Lust. One of the Seven Deadly Sins.

OK, _who _exactly made it a sin? 'Cause if someone was kissing them like this... yeah, not a sin.

This time, I decided to totally abandon all of that 'what the heck?' junk and just kiss the guy back. I mean, I've been missing him for WEEKS.

And so what if I had a boyfriend?

_**Charity's POV**_

"Wonder if they've killed each other yet?" I wondered to myself, walking to listen in on what was going on in the bathroom. All I heard was very heavy breathing.

"Huh. Go Faith."

_**Back to normal POV**_

You know what? This is just like in thos eighties movies, where at one point, everybody seems to run into a closet and/or car and start making out.

Of course, Magnus was way better than a football dude named Sean.

I mean, this is Magnus.

I let myself pull away for a moment and look him in the eye.

"What took you so long?"

Magnus's voice was near my neck, but I heard it loud and clear.

"M'dear, you haven't even had the best I can give you."

That tends to excite a girl just a bit.

_**Charity's POV**_

"Hey Mr. D. Or S. Whatever."

Faith's dad flinched as he heard the nick names, and turned. "Yes Charity?"  
"What's the meaning of life?"

"To have one!" Nick shouted, so I threw a pillow at him. With added vamp strength, so he fell down.

"Yeah, same question," I turned back to Jesse. He was just staring at me.

"Frankly, Charity, I shocked that you'd ask that question."

"Yeah, me too."  
As he walked off, I applauded myself inside that I had spoken two words to the man. Hah. You see, I'm in 'sociopath rehab' as Faith calls it, so I must say at least three sentences to every person.

I watched Nick walk by.

"Hey Slime!"

He turned.

"Yeah?"

"See Nick, I knew he'd respond to it! Oh, and I hate you."

"Nice to know."

"Hey Giselle!"

"M-hmm?"  
"Nice... hair. Oh, looky, a bird! There we go!"

That was tough, I tell you.

Now for Magnus.

I walked to the door again.

"So Mag, how's your Spanish babe?"

No answer.

"I guess she's pretty good, then. Buh-bye now!"

_**Back to normal POV**_

I panted, laying my head on Magnus's chest. Yes, all we did was make out. I'll wait 'til my wedding night, thank you.

But man, it was a good make out.

"I can't believe we just did that," I panted.

"Who's better now?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"So I just went through all that for nothing?"

I looked into his eyes. "Wait. So that was just-"

He rolled his eyes. "That's for me to know and you to find out. But Charity knew."

He pointed up to the ceiling. I looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe.

"That girl's strange."

Did I mention that this whole conversation was taking place on the bathroom floor?

"Hey," I murmured, "Was it really just to get back at me?"

Magnus suddenly sat up, causing me to tumbled back a bit, him to catch me and position me so that I was actually sitting and not lying down on top of him, and look me in the eye.

"I'll always loe you, Faith."

But...

"But I don't want you to be in danger."

Great.

Slowly, we both stood up, and I looked Magnus in the eye.

"Look, Magnus. I love you too, but... But I can't wait forever."

I kissed him, and held the kiss for a long time before checking myself over and leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tossed and turned over what had happened that night, and what I had discovered with Charity. Visions of Magnus's sad face flew into my mind, and I couldn't figure out why. I was trying my best to get over him.

Then again, I never do good with that...

Late that night, I awoke, pulled my jeans, a t-shirt in a jacket on, put on some jeans, and got my dad's car to take a late night drive.

I was being an idiot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know I said I'd have Bertha in this chapter, but I had a spurt of inspiration, and couldn't help myself... I even have the ending for this fic ready! But you people NEED to review, cuz it'll be a huge twist...**_


	14. Chapter 15

His Eyes are Blue

Summary: I'm-as you probably know- Faith de Silva. And I'm in love with Magnus. Now, all I gotta do is protect him and keep my deep passion covered. Oh. Yeah. That'll be easy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Meg Cabot or Mari Mancusi.

_**Chapter Eleven: Midnight Attack**_

I felt the hot tears running down my face as I drove nearly blindly around town, not stopping for anything. Stupid Magnus, with his cocky attitude and romantic flair. Stupid Magnus, for being a vampire.

Stupid Magnus, for letting me fall in love with you.

I banged my head against the steering wheel, not wanting to believe this was real. I had told Magnus that... that I wouldn't wait forever.

My cell phone began to ring to the tone of 'Monster Mash'(hey, it was fitting).

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Charity."

I blinked. "How'd you know I was awake?"

"Call me psychic." Her voice held something. What was it... panic?

No, this was Charity, _the _Charity...

"Look, Faith," She began, "I want you to get out of there, _now_."

"Why?" Oh my gosh, she was worried.

"Bertha's on the loose, she's set a price on _your_ head. She'll get you."

"Bertha? Please, I'm in the car, I'm sure I'll be OK."

"Yeah, but she has Niki working for her."

"Niki?"

"Niki the vampire slayer. Eighteen, way more efficient than Bertha... she's a killer, Faith. She doesn't care if she's murdering a mortal or a vampire, she just wants us dead."

"Us?"

"You, me, and Magnus," Charity breath was heavy. "Look, Faith, we _have _to stop her, but not now."

I was silent for a moment. This was bad. But did I really care if I lived or died?

Suddenly, my car jolted to the other side of the road, like it had been bumped. I whipped my head around, and saw, in a van next to me, a pretty, blonde girl wave.

Niki.

"Charity, I gotta go," I muttered into the phone, and hung up.

This was gonna be a long night.

_**Charity's POV**_

I listened to the dial tone in shock. I had heard that bump. Faith had sounded hurried, rushed.

"Niki!" I yelped in realization, and dropped the phone to the floor, running to get my car keys.

"C'mon," I hissed, jamming the keys over in over into the ignition. The car wasn't starting! Only one thing to do.

I closed my eyes and envisioned flying. I opened them again as a bat, and flew out the window. Everything was going hunky-dory(oh geez, did I just say that?) when a bullet whizzed past me. Giving a bat's scream of fear, I looked down to see Bertha, pistol in hand.

Lovely.

She grinned at me and shot again. Luckily, I dodged the bullet, using the bat's agility and echolocation(I was nearly blind in this form) to navigate.

After a while, the shots stopped, and I figured out that I had lost Bertha. Thank God. But Faith wouldn't be so lucky if I didn't get help soon... Niki was the best of the best, Bertha's former apprentice that outskilled her easily...

I landed on the window of the selected house and began to furiously tap at the window. All my vision could form was shadows, so everything was so strange for me...

The window creaked open, and I hopped to the floor. I could hear the person's footsteps, see his large shadow.

"Charity?"

I quickly transformed, positive of who it was now, and glared at Magnus.

"Thanks a lot, you jerk!"

He didn't seem surprised at this, and went, "What did Faith do this time?"

"This time," I growled, "It's real, Magnus. Niki's after her. I think. Bertha sent her, and I heard the car get crashed into, Faith just hung up on me..."

"She's out this late?" Now there was real concern in Magnus's voice.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I said, pacing, "We have to find her, or else she's as good as dead."

Magnus was already heading out the door. He suddenly halted, and looked thoughtful.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we'll try a different approach."

_**Faith's POV**_

To anyone who saw, it would look like an accident. Two teenage girls goofing off. Of course, then again, no one was around to see.

Lucky me.

I jumped out of the car and began to run. For some reason, this ridiculous thought was stuck inside my hand.

_Dad's gonna kill me for trashing his car._

"C'mon," A sickly sweet voice cooed, "Let me introduce myself."

As I turned, I felt in my pockets for any weapon. On the upside, I had the normal vamp shifter stuff: Stake, cross, that junk. Then again, it wouldn't work in Niki's case. At least I had a dagger.

Niki was a bit taller than me, with honey colored hair and wide blue eyes. The picture of innocence.

If you looked past the black uniform and the gun.

"I'm Niki, Level Five Vampire Slayer," She smiled sweetly, "And you?"

I searched my mind. "I'm Faith de Silva, the leveless vampire shifter."

"Excuse me? Leveless?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm so good, that they don't have a level for me."

Niki threw back her head and laughed. "No, you're more like the girl who fell in love with a vampire, only to have her heart broken. Sounds a bit like Buffy, no?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head, then reached out and took a hank of her hair. "But Buffy doesn't do this."

And I gave it a hard yank.

"OW!" Niki yelled. Nothing hurts more than having your hair pulled, every girl knows that. But then again, Niki was being a bit of a baby.

"I have sensitive roots!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever," I muttered, letting go. "Let's get this battle started."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hey, for everyone who's entering in the writing contest, you may have to have your story may have to be put in the next story in the series(this series will have at least four fics in it) if you win. OK, R and R daaaaaaaaalings!**_


	15. Unthinkable

_**Chapter Twelve: Unthinkable**_

"You know," I commented to Niki, "Maybe we should take this fight... hmm, elsewhere?"

"True," She agreed, the stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"_You're _the vampire shifter. Take us somewhere else."

I closed my eyes. Vampire shifters can shift to anywhere, since vampires are more extensive than ghosts.

I opened my eyes, and Niki and I were on an abandoned dock, over the waters.

"Nice," She grinned, "Sets the mood."

And she lunged at me.

_**Charity's POV**_

_I knew I shouldn't have listened to you!_

**_Come on, Magnus, _**I reasoned as we flew. **_We're not that lost._**

_You said, a right on Eighteenth Avenue. We took that right, and we're heading to LA!_

_**Um... oops?**_

_I'm getting directions._

_**And how do you think you're going to do that?**_

_I'm a vampire, remember?_

I watched as Magnus landed and changed back to human, walking up to an innocent teenage girl, who, of course, was stunned by his looks.

He whispered a few things in her ear, she gave him hasty directions, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

_That was almost too easy._

_**Faith's POV**_

"Get off of me!" I screeched, proving that I was serious by actually throwing Niki off of me. The witch yelled with pain as she hit the wood. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off. We had been battling for a while now, and still no help. Surely Charity knew...?

No. I didn't want her to get slain.

Seizing the oppurtunity, I grabbed her pistol and threw it into the water. Niki looked after it for a moment, then turned back to me, a look of rage on her face.

"You b-"  
"Don't even," I said calmly, notching my foot behind her ankle and pulling so that she would fall down again. Mom taught me that move when I was twelve.

"Oof!" Niki exclaimed as she fell face first.

"According to my mom," I smiled, taking my face close to hers. "That's butt kicking, New York style."

Niki was silent for a moment, then grinned. "You may have the moves," She smirked, "But I have the upper hand on mind play."

She stood and began to slowly circle me. "Where's your beloved Magnus, Faith?"  
I couldn't help flinching.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking... if he really loved you, wouldn't he be here?"

"Magnus does love me," I stated coldly.

"Does he?" Niki continued, "I mean, he's broken up with you... that usually means that the person doesn't love you."

"He-he told me last night!" I could hear the panic in my voice.

"True," Niki's voice was smooth, "But who said that vampires are creatures of their word? I mean, they tend to be... liars."

"Charity's honest."

"So she seems. I mean, how long before she betrays you like Magnus did? I mean, she's already... strange."

"Stop it," I whispered.

"Hmm," Niki smiled, "Maybe I w-"

That's when a girl fell on top of her.

"Charity!" I cried.

She stood up and flicked some splinters off of her clothes.

"I hate transforming in middair," She grumbled. I ran over and hugged her.

"Where's Magnus?"

"He had to go get a weapon."

"We need his help!"

"Ah, so the infamous beta Charity is here," Niki grinned maliciously, slipping a stake out of her purse.

"Yep," Charity smiled brightly, "Charity the Goth, Charity the Vampiress, Chaity the beta..."

"You'll get slain," I hissed.

"It's either you or me, and the coven needs you!" She growled, "_Magnus_ needs you."

I blinked back tears. My best friend might truly die tonight...

Niki suddenly resumed the circling pattern. "So, Faith, does he really love you? Is Charity really honest?"

"Shut up," I muttered.

"You know," Niki said, "You and I have a lot in common."

"There's nothing I have in common with a slayer," I hissed.

"Yes you do. We both fight vampires. We're both strange. We both fell for someone we couldn't have-"

"Huh?" Charity and I said at the same time.

Niki smirked. "You don't assume that Magnus had only one love, do you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DUN DUN... DUN! EEEK! Muhahaha, another twist.**_


	16. Taking the Plunge

_**Chapter Twelve: Taking the Plunge**_

My jaw dropped open.

"No."

Niki giggled. "That'd be a yes, darling. Or as Magnus would call us, _m'dear_."

That got to me. Magnus had dated her. No. Freakin'.Way.

"Magnus never told me he was a vampire," Niki continued, "I found out on my own. Then, of course, I tried to slay him, knowing he was Lucifent's beta at the time."

"Oh, yeah, you really loved him," Charity said sarcastically, but there was a strange look in her yellow eyes.

"I did!" Niki shouted, "Maybe he didn't loved me enough to tell me!"  
"No," Came an icy cold voice. "I didn't."

All three of us turned to find Magnus, leaning against the wall of a shack. His beautiful blue eyes were peircing into us, and black locks skimmed over his forhead.

"So... it's true," Charity whispered, "You were with her."

There was a long pause. "Yes," Magnus finally said, "I did date Niki for a year."

"A year?" I asked, "Oh, so it was _serious_?"

"More or less," He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But Faith-"

"Everybody just stop it!" I screamed, "This is too much! TOO MUCH!"

"Oh..." Charity backed away up to Magnus, and I paced around, to nervous to say anything.

_**Charity's POV**_

"I knew this would happen," I hissed to Magnus as I stood at his side. He was simply watching Faith, concern and sadness in his face.

"Hey loverboy! Pay attention!"  
He jerked his head over to me. "What?" He snapped.

"Faith's finally having a breakdown," I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"A nervous breakdown," I continued, "The stress is too much. Her mind is temporarily gone into partial insanity."

"That's not normal for a nervous breakdown," Magnus murmured.

"Not for a normal human," I sighed, "Faith's a vampire shifter. Breakdown's are magnified for her."

"Exactly."

_**Faith's POV**_

"You know what?" I yelled, "My life is RUINED! No, wait, it's been ruined since the day I met _you_." I turned to Magnus.

"Let it pass," Charity murmured to him. Wonder what she meant.

But Niki wasn't going to do that.

"Yes, Faith," She smiled, "I sympathize with you. Magnus does things like that, doesn't he? Doesn't he deserve some kind of punishment?"

Something came over me. "Yeah. He does." I grabbed the stake that I was hiding in my coat.

"Faith," Charity warned, eying the stake, "Don't do it!"

"No, Charity," Magnus said calmly, "I do deserve it. Go ahead, Faith. I don't mind."

"She's gonna stake you, Mag!" Charity yelled, "What part of NERVOUS BREAKDOWN do you not understand?"  
"I understand that I deserve whatever Faith does," Magnus spoke slowly. "And I've been a vampire too long."

Charity was silent as I walked up to Magnus. "Thanks, _my love_," I hissed, taking the stake, ready to plunge it in.

"You're welcome."

Just when I was about to stake him, Magnus scooped me up into his arms like I was a little girl. I kicked and struggled, but he was calm.

"I'm really not in the mood to be staked right now."

"WHAT!" Niki yelled.

"Let me go!" I growled. Magnus looked at me with those eyes that held love for me.

"I'm sorry I've done this to you. I promise that once you're ready, I'll tell you everything."

I glared at him, but something was softening in me. I was becoming my self again.

Gently, Magnus set me down and I turned to Niki, stake replaced with dagger.

"You know who _I _think should be punished?" I smiled, "You."

And with that, we were all in battle mode. It was three against one, but Niki was skilled and kept dodging.

Suddenly, as if in one second, it happened.

Niki ran at me, and pushed me to the edge of the dock. I stumbled, and stood at the edge, trying to gain my balance. A malicious look came into her eyes, and she shoved me again.

This time, I couldn't regain my balance.

"No!" I heard Charity cry.

"Faith!"

Magnus.

As I plunged into the water, my head hit a rock, and I felt myself sinking, too weak to swim. I sank deeper, and only one thought registered in my mind:

_Magnus_.

He had been worried about me. I still do love him, even if he doesn't feel the same way.

_Goodbye Charity. You're the greatest friend I ever had._

_Goodbye Magnus. I'll always love you._

_Goodbye..._

_**Charity's POV**_

I felt frozen as I watched my best friend plunge into the water. "No!" I screamed, barely hearing Magnus's cry to her.

Magnus ran over and dove into the water, desperate to help her, but all I felt was sadness and horror.

And then anger.

"You." I hissed, looking at Niki. This wasn't a human hiss, this was a real vampiress hiss. I let my fangs elongate, and I took a few steps closer to her. Niki's blue eyes widened, and she began to back up.

"C'mon," She cried.

"Too late!" I yelled, the pain of losing my best friend in my choked voice.

And then I wrapped my hands around her throat and began to strangle her.

I smiled at her choked cries.

"Please..." She gurgled.

I grinned a vampire grin.

"Now you know what Faith felt like."

A convulsion went through Niki's body, and she was dead.

At that moment, Magnus surfaced, Faith's body in his arms.

"She isn't breathing!" He yelled, carrying her over, "But her heart's still beating, I can hear it."

I tuned my vamp senses and heard her heart beating, faintly, but surely.

"Please stay alive," I murmured as I threw Niki's body into the water, making sure it sank. Didn't want anybody to think that this was more than an accident.

As Magnus dialed 911, I huddled next to my friend, trying to get her to breathe. Magnus can't give her mouth-to-mouth, since vamp breath'd make her worse, but I gave the other form of CPR(forgot what it's called) trying to bring her back.

Finally, the ambulance arrived, and medics took her into a gurney, wheeling her into the ambulance. Jesse, Suze, and Nick were there, looking horribly worried.

"Oh my gosh!" Suze cried, realizing the magnitude of the situation and climbing into the ambulance with Faith. Magnus and I exchanged glances and found a hidden area to transform.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are these two allowed to hear what's going on?" Dr. Robert nodded toward me and Magnus. Suze and Jesse nodded.

"Faith would want it."

"OK," The doctor sighed. "Faith has brain injury, due to hitting her head and not recieving enough oxygen. She would be dead if this man," He gestured toward Magnus, "Hadn't gone after her, and this girl," a gesture to me, "Hadn't done CPR."

The praise fell on unhearing ears. Magnus and I wanted to hear how she was _now_.

"But," Dr. Robert said, "She's in a serious coma, on life support right now. We're... we're not sure if she'll make it."

For the second time in my entire undeadness, I cried. Not sobbing, but big, silent tears. Magnus rubbed my shoulders comfortingly, but there was a look on his face. He had lost someone he loved.

We all had lost someone. A friend, a sister, a daughter.

A beloved.

**_The End_**

_for now..._

_**Stay tune for the next fic in the series...**_

_**Blood for Blood**_

_**Faith's in a coma. And it's all the Slayer's fault. But Niki's dead... right? And if Faith wakes up, will she remember her history, wonder about the many mysteries? And will she find love-love that's not Magnus or Ben? Whatever happens, for Magnus and Charity, it's blood for blood...**_


End file.
